memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ezri Dax
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see . | Assign = Commanding officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = Captain| Insignia = | }} Ezri Dax was a joined female Trill, born as Ezri Tigan on the world of New Sydney in the year 2354. She served aboard the , starbase Deep Space 9, the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|original USS Defiant]] and its successor and the . Ezri Tigan New Sydney Ezri's mother was the owner of a very successful mining concern on the world of New Sydney. Ezri and her mother, who wanted Ezri to help run the family business, argued constantly. Ezri refused to let her mother control her the way she did her two brothers and refused to join the family business. Instead, she enrolled in Starfleet Academy and studied to become a Counselor. (DS9 episode: "Prodigal Daughter") Starfleet In late 2374, Ezri was serving as Ensign and assistant counselor aboard the starship USS Destiny when the ship was diverted by a medical emergency and travelled to Deep Space 9. Upon arrival, the Destiny docked with a runabout that contained the Trill symbiont, Dax, who had been separated from its previous host, Jadzia, after she had been brutally murdered by Cardassian gul, Skrain Dukat. The Dax symbiont was escorted by DS9's Chief of security, the Changeling, Odo. Dax needed to a new host in a matter of weeks or it wouldn't survive. When a shape-shifting Founder of the Dominion impersonated Ezri's lover, Ensign Brinner Finok, and attempted to kidnap the Dax symbiont, Ezri was the first to realize that something was wrong. Soon after the foiling of the kidnapping and the capture of the Changeling, the ship was attacked by Jem'Hadar vessels, and Dax's condition worsened and needed to be joined immediately. Ezri had never wanted to be joined, but as Brenner Finok was still missing, Ezri was the only available Trill to join Dax with. Ezri agreed to undergo the joining procedure, and became the ninth host of the Dax symbiont, Ezri Dax. Brinner Finok would later be found safe in a medical supply closet, but their relationship did not continue after Ezri's joining. (DS9 short stories: "Second star to the right...", "... and straight on 'til morning") Ezri Dax 2375 Ezri, confused by all of her new memories, sought out the one constant in her previous two incarnations, Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko, on Earth. Dax returned to DS9 with Sisko where she recieved the rank of Lieutenant and position of station's Counselor. She served in the position through the end of the war. (DS9 episodes: "Image in the Sand", "Shadows and Symbols") After "returning" to DS9, she began counseling Elim Garak for his claustrophobia. After some time and work, they discovered his attacks were triggered by his guilt for helping the Federation attack Cardassian targets. (DS9 episode: "Afterimage") Just prior to the end of the war in 2375, Ezri began a relationship with Dr. Julian Bashir, who had unresolved feelings for her previous host, Jadzia. (DS9 episode: "The Dogs of War") 2376 In January of 2376, Ezri brought the legendary Sword of Kahless into the posession of the new Klingon Chancellor, Martok, on the world of Boreth at a pivotal moment of a Klingon civil war. (DS9 novel: The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two) In April of 2376, Dax was onboard the USS Defiant when a surprise attack by the Jem'Hadar killed the ship's new C.O., Commander Tiris Jast. Drawing on the memories of Dax's previous hosts, Ezri took command and defeated the attacking Jem'Hadar. The experience made Ezri realize that she was capable of so much more now that she was joined, and made the switch to the Command Track. It also earned her a nomination to receive the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry. April also saw a strain on Dax's relationship with Bashir when she began to explore the connection with her previous hosts and momentarily took on the personality of Jadzia Dax when they were making love. The incident spooked and offended Bashir who stormed out of Dax's quarters. (DS9 novel: Avatar) Ezri and Julian traveled to the world of Sindorin to destroy the laboratory of Dr. Ethan Locken, a rogue agent of the nefarious Section 31, who was breeding an army of Jem'Hadar Soldiers. (DS9 novel: Abyss) Ezri was given the position of First officer aboard the USS Defiant for its three month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant by mission commander, Elias Vaughn. During the Gamma Quadrant mission, Ezri commanded a shuttle mission attempting to protect the Vahni Vahltupali from the debris of their shattered moon (an effort that tragically led to the missions only casualty, Ensign Gerda Roness), mediated a solution to a caste conflict between the Checka and Yrythny species, encountered an ancient alien artifact that actually separated her from Dax for a time, and confronted Commander Vaughn when he was letting personal desires get in the way of the mission. (DS9 novels: Mission Gamma series) Upon her return to the Alpha Quadrant, Ezri found herself in the middle of the Bajoran Parasite crisis. The alien Parasites had a genetic link to the Trill symbionts and had been encountered by a previous Dax host, Audrid. (DS9 novel: Unity) The revelations about the origins of the Parasites brought major civil unrest to the world of Trill when Ezri returned there to testify about the Parasite affair. After a radical faction killed a large percentage of the symbiont population, the Trill President, Lirisse Maz, ordered a moratorium on joining, allowing the symbionts to replenish their population. Ezri and Julian ended their relationship soon after, when Ezri realized that his feelings for her were a by-product of his unrequited feelings for Jadzia. (DS9 novel: "Trill: Unjoined") 2380 By 2380 Ezri had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander and transferred to the as second officer. ( ) 2381 Ezri took command of the after the ship's Captain and Executive Officer were killed while defending the Acamar System from the Borg. This left Dax the highest ranking crewmember from the original chain of command still aboard the ship. A week later Starfleet Command field-promoted Ezri to Captain and gave her command of the [[USS Aventine | Aventine]]. Ezri convinced Starfleet that the wreckage of the ''Columbia'', discovered eight years previously by Jadzia Dax, could hold the key to understanding the Borg's new ability to travel vast distances without being detected, and the Aventine was assigned to a salvage mission. The mission was cut short as Admiral Jellico reassigned the Aventine to the fleet defending Trill against further Borg attacks. ( ) Ezri is proving to be an exceptional ship's Captain calling on the experiences of her previous hosts to hold her crew together as they team up with Captain Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise as they fight against overwhelming odds new and old to stop the Borg. It should also be mentioned that Ezri was given command of her own ship before Cmdr Worf which is initially shown as a sore spot between Cmdr Worf and Cmdr Bowers. But after a one on one talk with Captain Picard and a chance to speak to his former wives new host (Ezri), Worf seems at peace with her new role. Although she is not Jadzia she does carry the memories of the time when she was married to Worf and he sacrificed his carrer to save her life when wounded. Alternate Versions During Kira Nerys's vision from the Prophets Ezri was represented by a woman named Zeir. (DS9 novel: Warpath) Appendices External links * * Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax,Ezri Dax, Ezri Dax, Ezri